The aim of the work proposed herein is to demonstrate the feasibility of employing Quantex's electron trapping (ETTM) materials to record protein crystallographic patterns. A secondary aim is to evaluate appropriate read-out systems for this stored information. This new technology should considerably simplify data taking and processing, and, as a consequence, speed up the data collection. The specific work that will be performed includes phosphor ingot preparation, powder preparation, detector screen fabrication, evaluation of the screens and evaluation of the read-out systems. This work, if successful, should have applications not only in structural biology, but also in inorganic materials science because of the potential for high sensitivity and high resolution.